Jugando con el destino
by Areli.Malfoy
Summary: Cap 3! DEJEN REVIEWS! Arriba! Dramione!   No debí se regaño No tuve que haberle dejado que siguiera... Aunque.... Besa bien Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos y negó con la cabeza de nuevo todo comienza con una rivalidad...y ahora?...Lean y averiguen!
1. Chapter 1

JUGANDO CON EL DESTINO

Eran las ocho y cuarto de la mañana de un viernes del mes de junio cuando una mujer se levantó exhasperada de la cama ante el chirrido del incómodo despertador.

- Maldito...- gruñó la mujer. Dió un golpe al ruidoso aparato y lo tiró de la mesilla. - Siempre cuando mejor estoy, suena el muy...

Pero calló al sonar el teléfono que estaba en su mesa de noche. Malhumorada se sentó en la cama, se restregó los ojos y cogió el teléfono.

- Sí, digame?- preguntó soñolienta.

- Hermione Granger? - preguntó una voz.

- Si, soy yo. Con quién hablo?

- Soy la secretaría de Viktor, Sarah. Me a dicho que la reunión será a las doce y no a las once y media.

- Que! Pero si llevábamos meses preparando esa reunión. Como se le ocurre?

- Pero Hermione...

- No habrá ocurrido nada malo? A tenido un accidente? Es eso verdad? Se que no pasaría de la reunión así como así... ¡ Digame que esta bien!

- Tranquilizate Hermione! Se a retrasado por que uno de los amigos de Viktor va a llegar esta mañana. Pero da la casualidad que él es uno de los empresarios de Londres que vienen a la reunión. A advertido que va ir a buscarle al aeropuerto Me a dicho que podía tomarse la mañana libre en vez de venir a las nueve. Y que le quiere mucho.

- Ah, ok, muchas gracias por avisar. Ya pensaba algo malo.

- De nada, adiós Hermione.

Granger colgó el aparato y suspiró.

- Viktor.. que susto me has dado. Será tonto? Como le diré que no sé que responderle?

Miró el reloj y suspiró.

- Bien, entonces iré a buscar a Ginny al aeropuerto. Y nos iremos de compras.

-------------- En el aeropuerto------------------

Un joven de ojos avellana aguadaba impaciente a la llegada de un avión procedente de Londres. Vestía de traje, ya que tenía poco tiempo para enseñar la ciudad a su amigos y no podían llegar tarde a la reunión, con lo que se había vestido para la ocasión de antemano. Su pequeña melena castaña se movía entre los largos dedos de él, y sus ojos oscuros demostraban una larga espera. Su cuerpo, irradiaba nerviosismo, contínuamente se estaba moviendo.

- EL AVION PROCEDENTE DE LONDRES ACABA DE ATERRIZAR, POR FAVOR ESPEREN EN LA SALA Y NO SE ACERQUEN MUCHO A LA SALIDA. REPITO , EL AVION PROCEDENTE DE LONDRES ACABA DE ATERRIZAR, POR FAVOR ESPEREN EN LA SALA Y NO SE ACERQUEN MUCHO A LA SALIDA. Gracias- dijo una mujer por el altavoz.

Nuestro amigo, hizo caso omiso y se acercó rápidamente a la salida esperando ver cualquier signo de ver a sus amigos.

- Tantas ganas tienes de verme, Viktor, que no esperas ni a que coga el equipaje? - observó a sus espaldas un hombre.

Viktor sorprendido se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con su viejo amigo.

- Potter!! Que gusto volver a verte! Cuanto hace? Un año? - dijo abrazándolo. - Como te a ido el viaje?

- Me a ido bien pero antes de hablar mas deja que te presente a un amigo.

Viktor se extrañó. El chico que lucía de serio detras de él, parecía procedente de Italia. Cuando habría ido Harry a Italia? El pelo rubio del chico demostraba pulcritud, ya que iba perfectamente peinado hacia atras. Sus ojos grises, mostraban peligro a la más mínima. Viktor intuyó que no era bueno cruzarse con semejante hombre cuando estuviera enfadado.

- El es Draco Malfoy. Es un gran amigo. Es un empresario también. Has oído hablar de las empresas Malfoy?

Viktor asintió y presentó su mano en señal de respeto. Malfoy era uno de los grandes. Pero no había sido invitado. Solo los grandes empresarios de Inglaterra y America acudirían a entablar largas conversaciones.

- Encantado. - Malfoy jaló su mano.- Soy Viktor Krum. El jefe de comunicaciones de Los Angeles.

- Lo mismo. Draco Malfoy, jefe de todas las comunicaciones de Italia y Francia desde hace unos meses. Supongo que habrá oido hablar mas de mi padre Lucius Malfoy.

- Si, creo que tuve el gusto también de conocerlo cuando hicimos unos planes internacionales, hace algunos años , en el suceso "Weios". Lamento mucho que haya sufrido aquel accidente.  
-Si, realmente fue lamentable, sin embargo, ya no importa mucho…ya ha sucedido-dijo Malfoy sin sentimiento alguno.

- Mal suceso .- corroboró Harry.

Despues de un incomodo silencio Krum volvio a hablar- Asi que dime Malfoy, que te trae a Los Angeles?...supongo yo que eres un hombre ocupado…

Bueno...- comenzo Draco

-Harry solto una franca sonrisa y contesto a Krum-El está aquí, para aparte de ayudarme, para estar de vacaciones y librarse de su familia.

- Si no es indiscrección, de su familia? - preguntó Viktor.

- Aha. Sufre de una enfermedad llamada matrimonio a la que quiere escapar.

- Si no te importa Harry me gustaría dejar alguna parte de mi vida privada oculta en alguna parte de los Angeles.

- Si, tranquilo - se burló Harry.- Lo sabremos todos menos el mendigo de aquella calle.

Viktor y Harry comenzaron a reir. Malfoy, frunciendo el entrecejo objetó:

- Y las maletas?

----------------------- A pocos metros de allá--------------------------------

Una atractiva mujer apoyó las pesadas maletas en el suelo.

- Uf! Si lo llego a saber mando al chofer de mi madre aquí a recogerme. Y pensar que voy a casa de Hermione a pasar un largo verano...

Se subió las gafas de sol que mantenía en su nariz a su cabeza. Sus ojos azules oscuros demostraban un profundo cansancio.

Miró a los alrededores y observó al chico con el que se había sentado en el avión. Estaba con el rubio y un chico nuevo. El pelo azabache de él, sus ojos vedes y su cara varonil habían hecho que ella pasara todo el rato temblando por un nerviosismo irreflenable. Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una mujer de aproximadamente 21 años llegaba acalorada a su encuentro.

- Ginny!! Estoy aqu

- Hermione!!! No decías que no podrías venir? Como has sacado tiempo para llegar.? -dijo abrazandola.

- Viktor iba a buscar a un amigo y me dió la mañana libre. - dijo la mujer, aparentaba una adolescente, su melena castaña ondeaba con el viento y su cara inocente daba la impresion de encontrarte con una adolescente. Su cuerpo, bien torneado, era delgado y esbelto. No le sobraba nada de ningun lado y era atlético, todos los días salía a correr por el gran parque de la esquina con lo que siempre había ejercicio diario. La chica cogió las maletas y la condujo hasta su coche.

- Hija... luego dices que no compras nada con tus buenos ahorros...

Era un BMW pequeño de 4 plazas, negro y tapizado en beige por dentro que hacía que pareciera mas amplio en el interior. LLegaron al coche y metieron las maletas.

- Bueno que te cuentas? - dijo alegremente Hermione.- Que tal tu carrera como diseñadora popular en Londres?

- Digamos que bien. Pero aparte de venir aquí para diseñarte nuevos vestidos y cosas...

- Ginny!

- Que?- fingió esta- E venido también a descansar. Estoy ya harta de que mi madre intente buscarme un novio...

- Tu madre?? A tí? - Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

Ginny le miro indiferente.

- No te lo crees?

- No puedo imaginarmela buscandote novio!! Jajajaja!!!

La risa de Hermione no pasó desapercibida por alguien que había cerca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor había llamado por telefono al hotel en el que se quedarían Potter y Malfoy, para avisar de los importantes clientes. Mientras,Draco cogía las maletas y las metía al coche azul.

- Harry podrías ayudar a tu amigo no?- dijo Viktor. Pero advirtió que su gran amigo dirigía una buena mirada a un par de amigas que colocaban también sus maletas. Y mientras se montaban riendose, Viktor vió como su querida amiga y casi novía montaba en su coche riendose con inocencia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Ay Ginny... anda vente a correr un rato conmigo... Te sentará bien.

- No estoy muy cansada, tu eres deportista pero yo no! Me canso enseguida, sería una gran molestia.

- Venga...

Ginny se resistía, no le gustaba correr y menos con ella. Siempre había estado practicando deportes con lo que era rápida.

- Y no corro rápido? Si quieres podemos parar a descansar... - suplicó una vez mas Hermione.

Ginny nego con la cabeza de nuevo.

- E dicho que no.

- Anda... porfi... si?

Ginny agachó la cabeza.

- Esta bien. Pero solo cuando yo te diga que quiero descansar.. descansaremos.

- Bien!!- levantó Hermione el puño en señal de victoria.

- No te pases eh?- le espetó Ginny.

- Perdon. -dijo sonrojada Granger.

Subieron a cambiarse de ropa y fueron andando hasta el parque Sotres. Era un gran parque, con senderos, estanques, bancas, tiedas para comprar comida y bebida... Era muy bonito. Había frondosos arboles, altos pinos y extrañas flores con aromas deliciosos. LLegaron allí apenas 5 minutos de haber salido de su casa. Estaba bastante cerca de la casa de Hermione. Vivía sola, su hermano y su padre vivían en Manchester, ya que su padre era profesor de la universidad y su hermano un gran médico. LLegaron al sitio de donde debían empezar a trotar y comenzaron.

- Bueno, vamos a probarte.- exclamó Hermione.

- A PROBARME?

- Exacto! A ver cuanto corres! Seguro que te gano, como siempre!

Dicho y echo Hermione echó a correr con toda su alma pero poco después se vió adelantada por Ginny, quien corría como si estuviera en un formula 1. Hermione intentó alcanzarla pero poco después se hizo imposible, estaba agotada. Ultimamente no podía correr mucho. Y no estaba en forma.

- Decías? - se encaró a Hermione . Paró y se dió la vuelta.

- Cuidado! - exclamó una voz.

- Cuidado! - exclamó una voz.

- Ay! - gritó Ginny al caerse encima de alguién.

Hermione llegó corriendo al igual que un chico rubio se apresuraba a socorrer a su amigo.

- Ginny te encuentras bien?- reía Hermione. Que al mismo tiempo reía la voz.

Ginny levantó la cabeza. Y se sonrojó. Un hombre de pelo azabache y ojos esmeraldas tras unas lentes sonreía provocativo. Era el chico del avión. ¿ No era una casualidad?

- Puedes levantarte si quieres, eh? - le dijo seductoramente a Ginny. - Por mí como si no nos movemos.

Ginny se apartó de él y se sentó en el suelo. Se había torcido el pie, y le dolía. El hombre era realmente apuesto. LLevaba pantalones grises y una camiseta blanca al igual que su amigo que en su cara surgía una ligera sonrisa muy bien disimulada. Su torso, musculado y atlético demostraban que era muy fuerte.

- Eres la chica del avión no? Es la segunda vez que nos caemos juntos. - y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.- Ginny Weasley, la modista mas joven de Londres. Estuvimos en una pasarela suya verdad, Malfoy?- esto ultimo le dijo a su acompañante.

Hermione miró al hombre rubio. Era extranjero, pero se notaba bien poco, y su cara demostraba una gran seriedad que era muy frecuente, pero su mirada atraía, la chica se perdió en sus ojos y al ver que él la observaba sus mejillas tornearon rosadas.

- Yo soy... Harry Potter, este es Draco Malfoy y ustedes las mas hermosas chicas que hemos visto jamas.

Ginny sonrió tímidamente, aun recordaba el tiempo en el avión.

---------------------- FLASH BACK-----------------------------

Ginny estaba nerviosa, todavía no se acostumbraba al movimiento leve del avión, su miedo por las alturas perduraba desde hacía tiempo y no se lo podía quitar. Además el chico de al lado no cesaba de mirarla de reojo. Delante de su asiento un amigo de su acompañante leía el periódico de Londres seriamente. Nerviosa, se levantó y se fue al baño.

Tras darse unos retoques a su escaso maquillaje, peinarse, y todo lo que se puede hacer en un baño, intentó abrir la puerta, con tan mala suerte que se había atrancado.

- Mierda.- susurró la chica asustada.- No...

Intentó frenéticamente abrirla y oyó pasos.

- Por favor! Ayúdeme! Estoy dentro del baño y no se abre la puerta!

Los pasos se pararon y una suave y varonil voz contesto:

- Esta bien, por favor no se ponga nerviosa, voy a intentar abrir desde fuera.

El hombre al otro lado tiraba de la manilla fuertemente, pero no conseguía nada.

- No puedo señora.

- Señorita

- Perdon. - A ver... si usted empuja y yo tiro... Puede resultar. Intentémoslo.

Ambos contando hasta 3 empujaron y tiraron y justo cuando Ginny mas tiraba...

- Ay!- exclamó en el suelo. Debajo de ella estaba su acompañante que le había ayudado a salir del baño. - Lo siento.

Al empujar tanto se había abierto la puerta pero ella no reaccionó y cayó sobre él. El chico, mostraba dolor, se había dado contra la pared.

- Se a hecho daño?- preguntó el frotandose el codo raspado. - No? Menos mal.- Se levantó y le tendió la mano a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse. Sus caras estaban casi pegadas.

- Yo... Yo...- tartamudeó la chica.- Muchas gracias...

Pero el avión giró y provocó que los escasos centímetros que había entre ellos se fueran a dar una vuelta. Ambos sorprendidos, se estaban besando! Al girar el avión, Harry había caido sobre ella un poco, pero suficiente como para que ambos labios se rozaran. Los ojos de ambos dilatados, demostraban sorpresa. Pero aunque ninguno de los dos sabía como... Ninguno se separó. El beso tornó a ser apasionado, largo. El la atrajó hacia sí. Ella pusó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó guiar por él, hasta que la asfixia tuvo que intervenir para que pararan. Avergonzada, salió corriendo en dirección a su asiento y allí, se quedó. Incluso cuando el vino, no hablo. El tenía una sonrisa en la cara y ella sonrojada intentaba no mirarle.

----------------- FIN FLASH BACK-----------------------------------

- Bueno les apetecería ir a tomar algo?- dijo Harry. Ansiaba conocer a la chica con la que se había besado apasionadamente.

Malfoy miró seriamente a Harry.

- Perdona que interrumpa tus idíleos con Weasley pero... Sabes que dentro de una hora tenemos la reunión con la empresa de comunicaciones Krum. Y con su empresaria mas codiciada. Tengo ganas de ver si juega duro o no... Se dice que es una hermosa mujer, desconocida por el hombre... Inteligente pero ingenua.. y que su padre y hermano son conocidos en el mundo por Habrá que conocerla y intentar.. no sé... convencerla? - dijo sonriendo escuetamente.

Hermione le miró enfurecida. Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca.

- Ustedes no serán los empresarios que van a la reunión de Viktor? Sus amigos? Los del aeropuerto?- dijo fríamente Hermione matando con la mirada a Malfoy.

- Pues sí. No a oido hablar de Malfoy de Italia y Francia?...

- Oir sí.. pero mas de Pansy P. Malfofy que de un señor amargado y agresivo. Ademas de codiciado y... como diría yo... Jugador?- dijo Hermione ácidamente.

Draco la miró con odio. No la soportaba, le bastaba con ver sus palabras y ver a que tipo de mujer se enfrentaba. Conocía pocas mujeres que le plantaran cara. Eso lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo lo atraía incoscientemente hacía ella.

- Por lo menos soy conocido no como usted.

Ella sonrió cospiradoramente. Tomyo rió y Harry suspiró. Su amigo era muy acido cuando quería.

- Bueno creo que se contradice usted mucho... Por que yo creo conocer a esa mujer de la que tanto hablas... y no se dejará engañar por tí.

- Y como lo sabes? Eres adivina?- dijo el furioso. Ella lo estaba dejando en ridículo.

Hermione cogió su movil y llamó a Viktor.

- Viktor? Hola creo que llegaré un poco tarde, a venido una amiga y ... sí, llegaré justo a tiempo para la reunión.

Ginny le miró sorprendida.

- Vamonos. Adiós Harry, que pena que tu amigo sea tan tonto, porque guapo es...- dijo ella pícaramente.

Y se fueron por donde vinieron dejando a Malfoy con la boca abierta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora después.

- Se puede saber donde te has metido? - suspiraba Viktor nervioso, todos estaban sentados y faltaba su gran arma, Hermione; quien se retrasaba poco pero hacía impacientar. Que se hayara en la reunión Malfoy, era muy inquietante... solo venía para aconsejar a su amigo pero... que sorpresas traería?

Viktor comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala mientras los demas empresarios se sentaban y hablaban.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una chica de pelo largo y rojizo entró con un vestido negro y zapatos negros, sus ojos azules y su cara ligeramente pecosa hacían una chica extremadamente hermosa y detras de ella, una chica de larga melena castaña, llegaba con una cartera en la mano. Harry y Draco abrieron al igual que los otros presentes los ojos al ver a semejante angel.

Hermione vestía un vestido verde esmeralda, ceñido a su cuerpo, pero con gracia, había sido un regalo de Ginny al volver de Londres y lo quería estrenar. De sus orejas colgaban gotas de agua verdes y sus zapatos que se ataban a sus piernas denotaban el calor existente en el ambiente. El vestido era veraniego con lo que era de finos tirantes y un jugoso escote, que podía dejar juego a la imaginación.

- Hola buenas tardes a todos soy Hermione Granger, la socia y jefa de todo esto. Si quieren hacer preguntas, levanten la mano y responderemos con lo que podamos.

Hubo un profundo silencio. Ginny se había sentado en un rincón. Cerca de Draco, que por ser invitado pero no integrante se había colocado allí.

- Bueno, sin mas dilación comenzaremos por el primer tema que expondremos...

Una mano se alzó rápidamente.

- Tiene novio?- preguntó un hombre adulto.- O esta prometida con su socio por fin?

Ambos aludidos se sonrojaron.

- Will, todavía estoy intentando que me acepte como novio... como me voy a casar ya?- dijo riendo.

- Yo no le veo la gracia- objetó ella con una sutil sonrisa- Esto no viene a cuento.

- Ya pero es lo primero que nos hemos preguntado todos al verla entrar. Nunca la habíamos visto. El representante siempre a sido Viktor.

- Lo sé. Pero respecto al novio... Hay alguien que e conocido hoy al que me gustaría conocer a fondo... Alguien que me encontré en el parque que apostó a que me ganaría sin conocerme...

Malfoy se sonrojó y Harry sonrió. Era su amigo.

- Creo que le daré una oportunidad, para ver si puedo aumentar la apuesta y no dejarle... - dijo malevolamente.

- Entonces no tengo posibilidades no? –saltó Malfoy ante el asombro de todos.

Un silencio invadió la sala de nuevo.

- De momento no.- dijo ella serenamente.- Y ahora sigamos con el primer tema...- calló.- Pero, te advierto, no te digo que pueda caer en tu trampa. Por ahora tienes algunos puntos... guapo eres.. pero eres mas arrogante que un noble en la Edad media.

Eso hirió el orgullo de Draco. En público, esa chica que tanto había odiado en un principio... parecía que le retaba. Pero se las pagaría. NUNCA se podía "matar" el orgullo de un Malfoy en público.

- " BIEN Hermione... Eres apetecible... Jugaremos"- pensó Malfoy con una gran sonrisa. 


	2. Chapter 2

- Entonces; hacemos lo previsto? - insistió Hermione.

Todos los asistentes sonrieron. El acuerdo de que se crearían cadenas en la radio para conversar con gente de otros países; era bueno. Si tenías amigos en Londres y vivías en California; perfectamente podrías hablar con ellos. Era algo que se esperaba desde hacía algún tiempo. Ya que debido al suceso Weios, muchas familias habían emigrado a otros países para protegerse, dejando atrás familiares y amigos queridos. Viktor sonreía alegremente. Hermione había convencido a todos del proyecto con algo que un año atrás no se había querido formar. Ella era un genio. Por eso desde hacía unos meses, concretamente 10, la empresa de comunicaciones Krum. Nunca la había sacado a relucir, esta era la primera vez que otras empresas la conocían.

Will Tomhop se levantó de su asiento y acordó:

- Por parte de la Tomhop, claro que estoy de acuerdo.

Otros asintieron también y se levantaron. Incluido Harry y Draco, aplaudieron en señal de buen trabajo a mujer morena que había obrado tan bien. Hermione sonrió complacida.

- Podría preguntar algo?- dijo un hombre de tez pálida.

- Si, claro.- admitió Viktor.

- Por que la Has tenido oculta hasta ahora?. Es muy buena, y a todos nos gustaría una socia como ella.

Viktor quedo asombrado ante tal pregunta. La verdad es que ni siquiera él, sabía la razón.

- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

Todos miraron a Hermione como recogía los folios con los que había explicado el tema último de las radios. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió inocentemente.

- Yo lo pedí.

- Debido a?

- Debido a que no quería que nadie supiera quien era yo. Quería primero adaptarme a la empresa ya que los 3 primeros meses seguía estudiando empresariales, marketing y un enorme montón de cosas mas. Quería ver como se trabajaba en una empresa de estas, antes de ser aceptada.

- Sabías que te iban a contratar?

Ella asintió avergonzada.

- Te acuerdas del Piratalln?

- La máquina que impedía que emisoras y radios vecinas robaran información a las demás? La que se está utilizando en los policías, en los hospitales y todo eso? La máquina que no permite que los demás roben datos de la computadora central? Esa máquina?

- Exacto. Fue una invención suya. En el primer año de empresariales se le ocurrió. Yo la conocía por un amigo de la facultad. Nos presentaron hace unos dos años. Dentro de poco será titulada.

- Todavía estudias?- preguntó fascinado Harry.

- Si, aunque a distancia. La empresa me tiene tan ocupada que no podría ir a clases. Yo misma pedía que no me presentaran, ni a prensa, ni a la televisión... Que no fuera conocida vamos... En la universidad ya pensaban que era un poco rara, como para que nada más entrar en el segundo año, ya estuviera trabajando para una importante empresa; y claro, sin sacarse el Titulo. Pensarían que les abría sobornado.

- Y que le hace ahora presentarse?- preguntó de nuevo Harry mirando a Draco. El prácticamente acababa de salir de la universidad apenas 4 meses y ya estaba al cargo de las empresas Malfoy. La Tercera más importante del mundo. Y por delante la Krum. Su compañero era también extremadamente bueno. La primera era la de Harry, los Potter. Pero había muy pocos puntos de diferencia entre las dos primeras. Pero pronto sería ganada por la 2 o la 3, ya que la empresa estaba por la importante suma de dinero que tenía a cuestas desde hacía décadas. Malfoy era más astuto que Harry a la hora de relacionarse, apostar, sacar adelante empresas y máquinas nuevas. Cuando se lo proponía era el mejor. Había sacado en dos meses del puesto 20 su empresa pasando a ser el 3. Todos le tenían miedo ya que era muy joven, perspicaz y sobre todo peligroso e inteligente.

Todos la miraron esperando la respuesta.

- A parte de que dentro de un mes seré titulada y además, no quiero que nadie me robe este proyecto.- dijo mirando a Malfoy. 

- " Esta jugando bien, esa estudiante sin graduar parece jugar a tu altura".- pensó para sí Draco. - " Tranquila, yo también pondré cartas en la mesa."

- Solo una pregunta mas.- dijo el que había preguntado primero. - Aceptaría irse de esa empresa dándole el doble, incluso el triple de su paga habitual?- dijo sonriente.

Todos se rieron. Era evidente que si ella dejaría la empresa Krum todos irían a proponerle trabajo. Nunca le faltaría trabajo a esa bella e inteligente mujer estudiante.

- Creo que eso ya lo sabe.- dijo ella con una sonrisa infantil en su cara.- A no ser que me echen de aquí, no me iré nunca. Le debo la vida a Viktor, y se la pienso pagar. Y ahora si me disculpan... Tengo una cita a la que atender.

Cogió, confiada su maleta, hizo una seña a Ginny que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo y salieron elegantemente de la sala.

EN CASA DE HERMIONE:

- Ha sido... Increíble! Le dejaste ahí sentado a ese tal Malfoy. Estaba bien desconcertado mientras tu proponías tu proyecto! -exclamó alegre Ginny.

- Es cierto, pero no entiendo como no se dio cuenta antes de que era yo.

- A que te refieres?

- Cuando los encontramos en el parque, y dijeron sus nombres...

------------- FLASH BACK------------

Bueno les apetecería ir a tomar algo?- dijo Harry. Ansiaba conocer a la chica con la que se había besado apasionadamente.

Draco miró seriamente a Harry.

- Perdona que interrumpa tus juegos con Weasley pero... Sabes que dentro de una hora tenemos la reunión con la empresa de comunicaciones Krum. Y con su empresaria más codiciada. Tengo ganas de ver si juega duro o no... Se dice que es una hermosa mujer, desconocida por el hombre... Inteligente pero ingenua... y que su padre y hermano son conocidos en el mundo Habrá que conocerla y intentar... no sé... convencerla? - dijo sonriendo escuetamente.

Hermione le miró enfurecida. Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca.

- Ustedes no serán los empresarios que van a la reunión de Viktor? Sus amigos? Los del aeropuerto?- dijo fríamente Hermione matando con la mirada a Malfoy.

- Pues sí. No a oído hablar de Malfoy de Italia y Francia?

- Oír sí.. pero mas de Pansy P. Malfoy que de un señor amargado y agresivo. Además de codiciado y... como diría yo... Jugador?- dijo Hermione ácidamente.

Draco la miró con odio. No la soportaba, le bastaba con ver sus palabras y ver a que tipo de mujer se enfrentaba. Conocía pocas mujeres que le plantaran cara. Eso lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo lo atraía inconscientemente hacía ella.

- Por lo menos soy conocido no como usted.

Ella sonrió conspiradoramente. Ginny rió y Harry suspiró. Su amigo era muy acido cuando quería.

- Bueno creo que se contradice usted mucho... Por que yo creo conocer a esa mujer de la que tanto hablas... y no se dejará engañar por ti.

- Y como lo sabes? Eres adivina?- dijo el furioso. Ella lo estaba dejando en ridículo.

Hermione cogió su móvil y llamó a Viktor.

- Viktor? Hola creo que llegaré un poco tarde, ha venido una amiga y... sí, llegaré justo a tiempo para la reunión.

-------------------- FIN FLASH BACK----------------------

- Le di suficientes pistas, era de esperar, o era la secretaría; que lo dudo mucho ya que Harry conocía a la secretaría o era la socia...

- Tienes razón!

- No es tan listo como cree...- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Tampoco te dejes ir... Puede que se le haya escapado, pero mira lo que se dice de él. En 2 meses del 20 al 3. No crees que será por algo?

- Seguro que soborno.- dijo ella despreocupadamente. - Nos vamos de compras esta tarde?

- Esta bien.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Caerás al fuego... Hermione.- susurró.

- As dicho algo?- dijo Granger revolviendo entre sus ropas.

- No... nada. Te ayudo para ponerte algo?- dijo ante la indecisión de Hermione para que ponerse.

- No... creo que...

- Trae.

- No Ginny...- suplicó ella.

- E dicho que sí. Vamos a mi cuarto. - Dicho y echo la llevó agarrada del brazo hacía su dormitorio.

- Dios...

---------------------------------- En el piso de Harry--------------------------

- Increíble! Esa chica es muy buena.

-...-

- Creo que mejor que tu Draco.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar eso!!. No me e esforzado tanto como para que ahora una estudiante me saque a mí de la gran lista.!! - vociferó Malfoy enojado desde la otra punta de la casa.

Harry se miraba al espejo, se estaba quitando la corbata y quería quitarse el molesto traje. Le quedaba bien el negro pero no le gustaba para salir a la calle.

- Entonces que hacemos?- cambiando de tema Harry.- De copas, compras o a dar simplemente una vuelta?

Draco asomó por el marco de su puerta.

- De copas y de compras. De todas formas es lo mismo que dar una vuelta...

- No es lo mismo...

- Si es lo mismo!

- Que no!

- Que sí! Por que siempre me llevas la contraría?

- Por que siempre me la llevas tu a mí?

- Vete a la mierda.- dijo Draco metiéndose a su cuarto.

- Lo mismo- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- Por que siempre tienes respuestas y preguntas para todo? - preguntó enojado Malfoy.

- Por que siempre tienes mal genio?

Draco asomó por la puerta de nuevo y vio la sonrisa de él.

- Por que me cabreas.

- Y tu a mí me diviertes.- sentenció Harry.

Echaron a reír. Siempre se peleaban por tonterías pero luego acababan riéndose de sus estupideces... Eran grandes amigos desde la facultad y habían superado mucho juntos como para no aguantarse ahora. Se ducharon y se vistieron. Para cuando salieron de la reunión ya eran las seis de la tarde, y entre que se fueron a casa, se ducharon y se decidieron por salir... eran las ocho y media. Cogieron sus abrigos, sus móviles y las llaves de la casa que había alquilado Viktor para ellos. Era un pequeño chalet. Siendo quienes eran, no iban a pasar el mes de vacaciones que se iban a quedar en un pequeño piso... Y ya estaban suficientemente cansados de ser servidos así que ellos se habían ido a una chalet. Salieron y se fueron al centro comercial que había calles mas abajo.

- Te apetece una copa?- dijo Harry.

- ...-

- No sabe no responde- se dijo a si mismo Harry.

Malfoy lo miró seriamente.

-Vamos de compras.

Entraron en una tienda juvenil, de ropa para gente de 18 años hasta 25 o 30 años. Había cosas elegantes, para deporte, para normal, a fiestas juveniles... De todo, zapatos, complementos... Ambos se dirigieron a la sección masculina de fiestas, pronto Viktor les haría una fiesta en su casa, no de las elegantes sino para conocer a chicas y todo eso... (Ya saben... tipo universitarias...) Cogieron cada uno la ropa que les gustaba y se fueron derechos a los probadores.

- No tardes, Harry... Quisiera verte para reírme de ti. - Se burló Draco.

- No seas gilipoyas.

- Es que como dices que las ropas no elegantes no te quedan bien... Pues habrá que verlo. Aunque en mi casa estabas bien guapo...- dijo sonriendo.

Harry asomó por la cortina del cambiador. Se oían unas voces riendo pocos vestidores más allá y eran chicas jóvenes, según las voces.

- Tu no serás gay no?

- Ni por asomo. Ya sabes lo que me gustan las mujeres.

- Para que pregunto?- dijo sutilmente Potter tras encogerse de hombros. Las chicas salieron del cambiador pero ellos no les hicieron caso.

Potter salió del vestidor también. Iba vestido con un pantalón negro ni ajustado ni suelto, y llevaba una camiseta azul marina que hacían resaltar sus preciosos ojos verdes, su pelo un poco revuelto por ponerse la camiseta, y se había quitado las gafas para ponerse también la camiseta.

Draco suspiró:

- Estas para comerte.

- SERAS...- pronunció enfadado Harry.

Oyeron risas de las jóvenes pero no se percataron. Draco seguía riéndose por lo bajo de su amigo cuando una dedo tocó su hombro. El se dio la vuelta y se quedó paralítico.

- Veo que nos encontramos siempre, Malfoy...- dijo una mujer joven de aproximadamente 21 años. Tras ella una mujer también joven de otros 20 años, de pelo rojo y ojos azules sonreía nerviosamente. Tanto Harry como Draco se quedaron extasiados ante tales Ángeles.

- Te comió la lengua el gato, Malfoy?- pronunció ella en su oreja seductoramente. Sabía que estaba él en desventaja, le había pillado por sorpresa. Además aquel vestido era increíble.

Hermione llevaba un vestido negro, ajustado a su cuerpo, que subía palmo y medio por encima de su rodilla, con un escandaloso escote, unas sandalias negras ajustadas perfectamente a sus delicados pies; y en su cuello un collar de perlas negras. Sus finos hombros estaban al descubierto. Ella sabía que estaba deslumbrante. El pelo largo le caía finamente por su espalda.

- Creo Ginny que escogiste bien. Me lo voy a quedar. Vamos.- y tiró del brazo a su amiga que miraba embelesada a Harry. El la miraba deslumbrado ya que ella también estaba deslumbrante. La falda azul oscura y su camiseta negra contrastaban con sus ojos azules y su rojizo cabello. Llevaba botas negras asta la mitad de la pierna. Y en sus orejas colgaban pendientes negros. Todo contrastaba con su linda blanquecina piel.

Harry reaccionó.

- Por favor, quieren ir a tomar algo con nosotros? Ya no hay reuniones, por lo tanto podemos estar a gusto un rato.

Ginny miró a Hermione. Ella miraba atentamente la reacción de Malfoy. El seguía con la cara embobado. De repente, salió de su tontera y su semblante serio volvió.

- Harry, vas a asustar a Weasley si le invitas tanto a tomar algo...

- Por mi no se preocupen...- acertó a decir la aludida. - Yo estoy cansada por el viaje y...

- Normal, después de habernos caído 2 veces... quien no estaría cansado.- dijo sonriendo Potter.

Hermione y Draco se les quedaron mirando. Que habría pasado en el avión? Era algo que no sabían y no tardarían en preguntar a sus respectivos amigos.

- Tu que opinas Ginny?

- No creo que nos vayan a comer.

- Entonces pagamos esto y nos vamos...- se dio la vuelta y se volvió a girar.- Ustedes van a comprar?

Ellos asintieron.

- Los esperamos fuera, entonces.- Dijo Hermione decididamente.

Llegaron a un pub que había allí cerca y tomaron unas copas. Era un local ya conocido por Hermione así que el camarero la saludo.

- Hola Hermione!- dijo contento.

- Hola Neville!- respondió esta al saludo alegremente.

Tras tomar las primeras copas, Neville se acercó a Hermione y la invitó a bailar. Estuvieron un rato, hasta que el tuvo que irse otra vez a servir. Weasley y Potter charlaban animadamente, aunque Ginny lo hacía un poco sonrojada. Por su parte, Draco bailaba con una rubia de ojos verdes que se había acercado peligrosamente a él, y que como buen conquistador había aceptado con buena gana.

- Bailas bien, eso me gusta.- dijo la mujer rubia.

- ...- no contesto.

En un momento vio como Hermione se sentaba cansada en una de las sillas y paró de bailar.

- Gracias Rachel, pero estoy cansado. Me voy a sentar.

- Te acompaño?- dijo ella seductoramente.

- No.

Ella se echó hacia atrás. No había sido frío con ella hasta ahora.

Draco se acercó sigilosamente a Granger. Ella suspiraba, aburrida y triste. No sabía nada de su hermano ni su padre. Le recordaba mucho ese pub, ya que siempre que había sido pequeña y había ido a discotecas, su hermano aparecía y se la llevaba de allí por si acaso algún chico intentara propasarse. Muchos recuerdos le traía su hermano.

Unos brazos le aferraron por la cintura y la abrazó. Estaba a gusto en esos brazos aunque le eran desconocidos. Eran calidos.

- Primero seductoramente y ahora triste. ¿Que le ocurre a esta gran empresaria?- dijo una voz.

Ella mas asustada aun se giró y descubrió a su "amante".

- Es impresionante lo que hace la frialdad cuando estas mosqueada.

El seguía sin soltarla. Se veía guapa así. Se había quitado el vestido y se había puesto unos pantalones azules y una camiseta verde de una manga. Estaba levemente maquillada y olía demasiado bien

- Um... Mione..- le susurró al oído Draco.

Ella le volteó y le miró a los ojos por primera vez. Eran verdes grisáceos. Normales como otros cenizos solo que... Era una mirada penetrante, misteriosa... ella se perdió en sus ojos. Perdió la noción del tiempo al mirarle. Tras leves segundos que parecieron una eternidad...

- Mione?

- Es más sencillo.

- Ah.- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Veo que estabas deprimida. Debido a que yo estaba lejos?- dijo el burlón.

Ella le miró y soltó una carcajada.

- Estas insinuando que estaba celosa de que bailaras con esa?

- Eso mismo.

- Vete a freír espárragos. - Dijo enojada.- Si ni siquiera te conozco.

- Eso se puede remediar- le susurró suavemente en la oreja.

- Y ver el frío y inmaduro hombre que se esconde dentro de esa mirada sería? Ni por loca! Si ni siquiera estoy a gusto a tu lado!- Dijo ella.

- " Eso no es verdad. Cada vez que le veo me siento insegura. Muy insegura. Se que caeré en la trampa. Es muy audaz. Como haré que se separé de mí. Aunque igual le acabo conociendo y me cae bien... incluso... - negó con la cabeza.- Mira que pensar que me podría enamorar de él..."

El se la quedó mirando, esa negación a si misma la hacía ver inocente, pura y que debatía con ella misma mientras pensaba. Por lo menos ya sonreía. Eso le gustaba. Le gustaba esa sonrisa y le respondía a sus susurros. Pero...

- Entonces como es que te sigo cogiendo por la cintura y tu no te das ni cuenta? - dijo el riéndose.

Ella se sonrojó pero aunque no se le vio por la oscuridad ambos sintieron el corazón de ella partirse de tanto correr a velocidades nunca conocidas. El la soltó y ella suspiró. Ya estaba liberada de sus garras. Se fue a girar pero de repente enfrente de sus ojos volvió a ver los ojos platinados de él. Y sintió como sus labios fueron apresados por otros suaves pero tentadores. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su mente se paralizó. Las manos de Draco la sujetaban por la cabeza para que ella no se soltara. De todas formas no hacía falta.

El la soltó y ella le miró convertida en un tomate. El se ruborizó pero se contuvo la voz nerviosa que preveía que le iba a salir.

- Yo sí quiero conocerte.- dijo sonriéndole y robándole el segundo beso. Fue intenso, apasionado pero delicado y suave al mismo tiempo. La mente de ella dejo de funcionar de nuevo.

Tras esto, el cogió sus manos, las metió en el bolsillo y se fue serio, aunque por dentro alegre. Había conseguido meterla en su punto débil. Ponerla nerviosa ante un beso apasionado.

**N/A: jaja bueno aki ta el 2do cap…jaja espero que les haya gustado…y gracias a todos lo que han leido esta historia…aunk no hayan dejado reviews…jaja….por cierto…perdon por las faltas de ortografia…jaja muchas veces no me fijo ni en como escribo…jaja**

**DHR!!! Live 4ever!! Jaja**

**Nos vemos en el prox cap!!**

**Dejen Reviews!!! Jaja**

**Are**


	3. Chapter 3

- Como es que estas aquí, en Los Ángeles?- preguntó Harry.

- Pues... E venido a ver a Hermione, además estamos en vacaciones y habíamos pensado que este lunes nos iríamos a California. Ella tiene 3 meses de vacaciones y bueno... yo tengo todo el año por ser diseñadora... Puedo hacer los bocetos en cualquier sitio.

Harry la miró discretamente. Ella seguía sin mirarle directamente a los ojos después de su agradable encuentro en el avión, aunque ella le había respondido al beso; se negaba a conocerlo. Sus ojos se dirigían hacía el vaso que lo movía haciendo círculos al aire. Su codo estaba apoyado en la barra mientras giraba el vaso. Dentro había en licor doble de piña (piña y KAS naranja).

- No te gusta el alcohol?

- Um?

- El alcohol? Que si no te gusta.

- Bueno.. es que me afecta mucho con una sola copa. Gustarme me gusta pero... debo controlar cuanto y que tomo. Créeme, cuando me emborracho soy una completa psicópata! - rió.

Harry sonrió, aunque le hacía gracia ver como lo había expresado. Evidentemente cuando este borracho haces tonterías pero llegar a decir psicópata... es un poco extraño.

- Y tu?- preguntó Ginny.

- Yo que?- no prestaba atención ya que la estaba observando.

- Que haces aquí? En los Ángeles digo.

- Bueno aparte de la reunión... bueno .. yo...- dijo cortadamente.- E venido a buscarte y llevarte conmigo a Londres.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Serás... Anda di la verdad.

- Es cierto!- se defendió él sonriendo.- No te lo creas.

Ginny lo miró malhumorada.

- Vale, vale.. no te enfades. La verdad es que al igual que Draco, vengo huyendo de mi familia. Padecemos la típica enfermedad de matrimonio arreglado.

- Jijiji- se rió ella. - Ambos?

- Si, pero no se lo digas a Malfoy. Sino creerá que soy un cobarde.

- No lo sabe?.- dijo ella divertida- jejeje.

- Lo peor es que ni siquiera la conozco, pero me han dicho que no le gustan los chicos, que los repudia... Es hija de una gran empresaria.. no esperé a conocerla. Me fui de casa en cuanto me enteré. Al parecer ella tampoco se había enterado ya que un día vi a su madre confesar.. que no le haría ninguna gracia. Su madre vivía en Londres. No se si su hija vivía con ella. Y bueno luego.. supongo que será una coincidencia.. pero nos vamos con Viktor a la gran California..

Ginny respondió al shock.

- Bueno .. la verdad no se de que me rió si a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Ella se sonrojó.

- A mi también mi madre me a sacado un novio de la nada. Tampoco lo conozco. Dicen que es guapo, interesante, inteligente y muy rico. Pero yo no quiero eso. No quiero su dinero, tampoco quiero conocerlo.

- Debido a ?

- No me gustas, me pareces todos iguales, sois capaces de ser infiel con la primera que ve... no se. Pero me das como que… miedo.

Harry se le acercó.

- Te doy miedo? Por que después de lo de esta mañana en el avión.- el también se sonrojó al decir esto. Se le había escapado

- Un poco...- murmuró Ginny.

- Mira a esos dos.- señaló Potter.

Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Hermione y detrás de ella agarrándola por la cintura estaba el chico albino de ojos platinados. Parecían que hablaban y Hermione se ponía más nerviosa.

- Parece que a tu amigo le gusta...

- No se. Es muy ... Digamos que utiliza bien las tácticas de seducción. Es muy serio y es muy difícil verle sonreír. Pero desde que nos conocimos con ustedes no para de sonreír... Bueno sobre todo si esta Hermione delante...

- Que se trama?

- Ni idea- afirmó Harry.

- Uf.. ten cuidado Hermione ten cuidado.

Pero poco después vieron como Draco besaba a Hermione dejándola hipnotizada sin saber que decir y mas tarde robarle el segundo beso.

- Este chico...

Y de inmediato callaron ya que Draco venía hacia ellos.

- " Que demonios a pasado aquí? " - se preguntó Hermione -" Supuestamente no debía dejarme llevar por él. Espero que no haya encontrado mi punto débil..."

Hermione se estremeció en su asiento, se sentía observada, y como no, muy nerviosa.

- " No debí"- se regaño- No tuve que haberle dejado que siguiera... Aunque... Besa bien"- Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos y negó con la cabeza de nuevo.- " Pero que eres tu? Una mujer hecha y derecha, no tienes que dejarte llevar por nada. Tu no tienes sentimientos hacia los hombre, y menos hacía ese baboso...

Pero paró de pensar por que de repente Ginny se había acercado y le preguntaba algo.

- Has dicho algo Ginny?

Esta la miró extrañada.

- Tanto te han afectado esos dos besos? Potter y yo lo vimos todo desde allí.- dijo mirando hacia la parte en la que estaban ambos hombres apoyados en la barra bebiendo algo.

- No, solo que me ha pillado desprevenida, sino.. Un buen puñetazo se habría llevado- Hermione llamó a Neville.- Neville, tráeme un vodka. Necesito algo fuerte.

Ginny la miro con preocupación.

- Que??- le preguntó a Ginny al ver que esta la observaba.

- Nada.

Ginny asustada, fue a la barra a por Neville.

- Neville, no le pongas Vodka, por favor!

- Que...

- Es que acaba de sufrir un trauma y ya sabes lo mal que le sienta el alcohol! Podría.. podría... No sé como acabaría! - gritó ella asustada mas aún.

- Pero que le a pasado como para pedir eso? Si con el champán se vuelve como si fuera una fulana..

- Por eso te pido que hagas otra cosa que sepa a Vodka pero que no lo sea! -le escrutó ella chispada.

- Vale de acuerdo... Pero solo por que no le pase nada eh?.

- Vale ponme a mí una doble de limon.

- Marchando! - exclamó Neville.

Ginny cogió ambas copas y se las llevó a donde estaba Hermione absorta de nuevo en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez si se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba allí.

- Vodka! - gritó ella alegremente.

- No deberías pero bueno...- suspiró Ginny fingiendo.

Los dos hombres que las acompañaban se acercaron y Harry empezó la conversación. Mientras mas de una vez, Hermione fue sacada a bailar por distintos chicos que mas tarde le pedían el número del móvil. Tres horas después de que entraran, se fueron a su casa, y evidentemente, no se tuvieron que llevar arrastras a Hermione. Iba bien, aunque supuestamente iba bebida.

- Bueno chicos.. esta es nuestra casa. Chao!

- Espera - pidió Harry.- Por favor Ginny, quedemos mañana, solo para conocernos.. Ya que no nos volveremos a ver.

Ginny pidió que la tierra le tragara. Hermione volteó a ver a su amiga que estaba completamente colorada de vergüenza para escuchar su respuesta. Al igual que Malfoy, que se quedaba estupefacto.

- Esto... Harry ya hemos hablado de ello antes y ...

- Ya han hablado de eso antes? Caray, que adelantados... - se burló Hermione.

Harry le miró con un as en la manga.

-Bueno por lo menos no nos hemos tirado frenéticamente al otro para que nos besará ¿no?

Hermione se dio de nuevo la vuelta y comenzó a abrir la puerta. Al mismo tiempo Draco, caminaba furioso con su amigo.

- " si no voy.. no le conoceré.. y quiero hacerlo para saber porque me atrae tanto... No es normal; ni si quiera los soporto! " - se dijo con un hilo de voz Ginny.- " Pero me gustaría... conocerlo.. aunque de todos formas... en California..."

- Que me dices? - preguntó nerviosos Harry.

- Esto... bueno ... yo... esta bien. Pasa a recogerme a las doce mañana a la mañana. - dicho esto corrió hacía la puerta y se escondió tras ella.

Harry se quedó estupefacto... Si! Le había dicho que sí! Y salió corriendo detrás de su amigo.

- Entonces , ya se lo has dicho a tu hija?- dijo una voz,

- Aha, pero se puso furiosa, y llamó de inmediato a su mejor amiga que se fue a Los Ángeles , y al día siguiente anunció que se iba del país para reunirse con su amiga. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decirle que tenía que ver por lo menos a su futuro marido antes de irse.

- Bueno tranquilízate Molly... Ya veremos que podemos hacer... Algo habrá que hacer. Ya sabes que también mi hijo se ha ido a Los Ángeles con su querido amigo- esto último lo dijo con resentimiento.

- Pero también... - dijo Molly.

- Si. Parece que mi hijo tampoco quiere conocerla. Que vamos a hacer ahora? Por que si dentro de cuatro meses se tienen que casar... Aunque le di la oportunidad de que si en ese mes de vacaciones con su amigo Viktor encontraba a una chica a la que amar... Quitaría nuestro pacto.

- Lo sé, tu y yo acordamos que si nuestros hijos encontraban a alguien en menos de un mes.. cortaríamos el acuerdo. Pero lo que no lo se... Yo ni siquiera se cuando volverá Ginny.

- Lo que si que espero es que Harry, vuelva sin chica, para hacer el matrimonio.

Al día siguiente, tras levantarse y desayunar...Ginny se vistió y ayudó a amiga a desayunar y a levantarse, pues tenía que hacer cosas... maletas y todo para ir a California. Ginny se había guardado que también irían los chicos a California.. concretamente al mismo hotel.. pero quería que fuera una sorpresa. Poco después de terminar de arreglarse, Harry pasó a por ella. Y claro, Hermione se quedó sola.

- Bueno.. Haber que hago.. me estoy aburriendo como una ostra. - dijo deprimida balanceándose en la silla.

Sonó el timbre y ella cayó de la silla por el susto.

- QUE RAYOS! -gritó. - Ya va!- Se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó pasmada. Dos chicos mayores que ella sonreían alegremente.

- Ustedes!- dijo tirándose a los brazos de uno.

----------------------------- En el chalet de Malfoy------------------------

- Ese cabrón me ha dejado solo! Y mira que irse con esa chica... Será...

Pero su sarta de insultos culminó cuando vio al abrir la puerta como una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones se tiró a sus brazos sin esperar una bienvenida primero.

- Pansy!- dijo Draco asombrado.- Que co.. diablos haces aquí?

- Ver a mi prometido!- dijo ella divertida

- Ni se te ocurra decir eso! Ya sabes ...

Pansy se escurrió de sus brazos y suspiró.

- Ya sé , ya sé... Era solo de niños! Pero por algo de broma...

- Precisamente estoy huyendo de las bromas de ese tema, y bien que lo sabes!

- Oh! venga ya, Draco; no seas cascarrabias! Déjame pasar!- dijo una chica de pelo miel y ojos azules.

- Esto... Jenn.. Yo lo siento es que ...no te había visto y ...- dijo el teniendo miedo. Era la única mujer de la que tenía miedo aparte de su madre, claro. Cuando se enfadaba era un volcán en erupción continua.- BUENO YO...

- Yo también te e extrañado! - dijo ella sonriente. Ella sabía que no lo había hecho a posta y le perdonaba, después de todo... salieron un año entero.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos... Espera y Potter? ¿ Donde está ese imbecil?

Draco suspiró enojado

- Eso quisiera saber yo.

---------------------------------- En casa de Granger---------------------------------------

- Que hacen ustedes aquí? - Preguntó Hermione.- Le a pasado algo a papá?- dijo asustada.

- No tonta, no. Para nada. El esta perfectamente.

- Entonces...?

- Nada en particular. Tu hermano quería venir a verte y bueno no lo podía dejar solo ya que sino podría matar.- dijo contento Justin. Sus ojos color avellana sonreían alegres.

El moreno , más alto que el de pelo rojo, negó con la cabeza.

- Como me encuentre el mas mínimo detalle de que un chico está contigo...

- Brian!

- Es mi deber como hermano mayor...

- Ser un maldito cabrón ¿no? - dijo Hermione defendiéndose.

Brian le miró con furia, desde que se había ido de Londres, su carácter era más fuerte, ella se sabía defender sola.

- Que te parece? Me se cuidar o no? - se burló su hermana.

- Les gustaría ir a dar una vuelta? Así me enseñas tu país, Hermione.

- Claro, Justin!!

- La verdad es que no entiendo como me Has convencido para salir de compras.

- Siempre tan roñoso... Así nunca encontrarás a una buena esposa..- le riñó Pansy a su apuesto primo.- Eres tan raro primito...!!

- Siempre te sales con la tuya eh?.

Y siguieron caminando por el parque.

---------------------------- A pocos metros de distancia------------------

- Voy a por un helado... ¿ Quieren alguno?- gritó Brian a sus acompañantes.

- No! - le dijeron ellos.

Ambos siguieron caminando.

- Bueno Hermione que tal te va la vida? Me dijeron que Ginny había venido pero ... no la e visto.

- Esta con una cita.

Justin se giró raudo a ella.

- Como? Pero no decía que odiaba a los hombres?

Hermione asintió.

- Parece ser que ese chico la ha atraído. Esta muy contenta y alegre. Aunque no se fía mucho de el todavía. Es un chico muy agradable y guapo pero...

Sus palabras se perdieron por el camino.

- Hermione que te ocurre? - preguntó alarmado Justin. Ella miraba con tristeza a un trío de un chico y dos chicas que caminaban a unos metros de ellos. El chico rubio, la miró y sus miradas se juntaron.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! - Rió agotada Ginny. - No me lo creo!

La chica, se revolvía en la silla del restaurante en el que estaban. El chico de enfrente sonreía mientras la veía retorcerse de risa.

- No te lo creas. No te miento pero bueno...

- Es que ... que... es muy .. gracioso que en medio de la calle.. resultes ser ... ser eso...-dijo Ginny

- Que harías tu si vas andando y de repente te encuentras en medio de una pelea de parejas...? Lo que tuve que hacer yo... Haber iba andando y la tipa se me para delante y el tipo mirando por la ventana llamándola de todo... Pero que va ... se me acerca y...

- JAJAJAA!!!

- No te rías, encima iba con Draco y este se moría de risa. El otro la empieza a llamar prostituta y todo eso.. ya sabes... yo cortado del todo... Y el bajó.

- jajaja. Y tú que hiciste? - dijo Ginny intentando reprimir su risa.- Que te hizo?

- Pues... el se puso a decirle que yo era su amante.. que no tenía ella coraje.. para besar a un desconocido.. EL PROBLEMA ERA QUE YO NO LA CONOCIA DE NADA!! Yo intenté hablar con él mientras Malfoy se escabullía. El intentó pegarme pero yo también eché a correr...

Agachó la cabeza avergonzado mientras ella se reía de él por lo bajo.

- No tiene gracia alguna.- dijo el aparentando enfado.

- Esto .. lo siento... No debí..

Ella se entristeció no quería haberse reído de él, pero la historia era graciosa... Sus ojos se entristecieron.

- No te lo tomes así. Era broma- le espetó Harry.

- Serás?

- Increíblemente guapo?? - bromeó divertido

- No precisamente eso. Arrogante y un mentiroso sí.- dijo ella decidida.

- Me has dejado hecho polvo.- suspiró Potter

- Lo sé. - respondió Weasley contenta.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Ni se imaginaban que era su prometido el que estaba sentado frente al otro. Sus ojos se cruzaron en una larga mirada, de ternura, amistad y deseo?

- Quisiera preguntarte algo, Ginny que te podría cambiar el día. -dijo el seriamente.

------------------------- En el parque ------------------------------

- Bueno chicas, hay mucho Draco para las dos; que quieres hacerme ? - dijo Draco al ver a Hermione con el chico de cabello Rojo.

- No se... Que tal si te devoro Draco?- dijo Pansy sin saber que ocurría.

- Yo no me arriesgaría Pansy, puede que esté asqueroso...

- Venga ya, no seas aguafiestas.. para una vez que se nos deja...

Hermione miraba con furia a las dos arpías con las que estaba Draco. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

- " Un momento"- se paró " Me estoy comportando como si estuviera celosa" - se regaño.- " Vamos a darte con la misma sartén guapo"

Hermione disimuladamente se acercó a Justin y le dijo en voz baja...

- Sígueme el juego, por favor.

El asintió.

- Oh ,venga; llévame al lago. Es muy romántico para las parejas que llevan mucho tiempo... Se bueno anda...

Justin disimuló su asombro. Por que había actuado así al ver a ese muchacho? Pero le siguió.

- Amor te tengo preparado otro sitio, mejor, para estar solos; para hacer algo en concreto sin que nadie nos vea.

Draco y sus "amigas" ( Pansy y Jenn) se pararon disimuladamente a oír la conversación de la linda pareja que tornaba a ser caliente. Draco , notaba como sus puños se apretaban, alejando la tentación de pegar a aquel tipo que iba con la empresaria.

- " Será zorra"- pensó.- " Ayer tan inocente conmigo y ahora... Como se nota que puede tener a su alcance a cualquiera"

- A que sitio me llevaras, Justin?

- A la torre.

- A la torre! Fantástico !

- Y luego a mi casa... - y le guiñó el ojo.

- Y que haremos en tu casa?

- No se .. tu que piensas?? - dicho esto se acercó a Hermione y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Ella le devolvió el beso. No le importaba que Justin le besara en los labios ya que ella sabía que su hermano y su amigo eran pareja... No lo decían pero se notaba. Las manos de ella se deslizaron al cuello de él y Draco reventó.

- Vamonos Pansy! Ver a tanta pareja besuqueándose es asqueroso. - las cogió del brazo y se las llevó de allí furioso. Necesitaba descargar toda su furia en algo. Y Sería en el Alcohol.

- Bien! Gracias Justin.

- De nada.

- " No quería jugar ? Juguemos entonces" - pensó Hermione- " tu me provocaste ayer.. yo te provoco a t".

- Que me quieres preguntar , Harry?

- Bueno en realidad con dos preguntas me vale. - sonó el teléfono y le pidió disculpas. Tras hablar unos instantes... - Lo siento era mi madre. Me querrás responder?

- Claro...- tartamudeó Ginny.- Adelante.

- Me gustas y me gustaría verte más a menudo. Da igual como si es solo como amigos.. Pero me gustaría verte..

Ginny miró a la copa que tenía en la mesa. Estaba muy alegre, ese hombre le gustaba mucho y le agradaba muchísimo pero...

- No puedo estoy comprometida.- se negó.

- Bueno.. aquí la segunda...

- Tu madre es Molly Weasley,¿ no?

- Si.

- Bien. Te suena el nombre de Lily Evans?

- Esto... pues... Si, es la madre de mi " prometido"

Harry se quedó perplejo. Ella lo miró animándole a continuar.

- Yo soy Harry Potter Evans. Soy el hijo de Lily Evans.

**Jeje bueno aki ta el 3 cap!! Muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leido!! Espero que les este gustando….pero la vdd me gustaria saberlo…así que por favor…minimo dejenme un review…jaja…y les prometo que subire el sig cap!!!...**

**Atte.**

**Areli-Malfoy**


End file.
